The Cheesy confessions of a Cenation leader
by ladyknights104
Summary: John wants to confess his feelings to Sheamus and he couldn't have thought of a better way to do it. Seriously...it was the smartest thing he could come up with. Cenamus slash don't like don't read. Rated for boys kisses.


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! THIS TITLE SUCKS ASS! So yeah I thought of this when I heard the song on the radio. I just think it's so heartfelt and beautiful that it would be a perfect songfic! The song is "Somebody's Heartbreak" by Hunter Hayes, ergo it is not mine. Enjoy!**

John couldn't believe he was _actually_ doing this. Things were already awkward between him and Sheamus because of how weird John acted around him, he didn't need to make it worse. This was the downside to crushes, when you genuinely care about them you have no idea how to act. Although…he felt that if he didn't tell the Irishman how he felt soon he would either explode or do something stupid. Well…..stupider. He was _so _glad that Sheamus had rented a cottage out of town. The cottage wasn't too far from the city, but far enough so that he would have some peace and quiet. The cottage had only one floor and was a light blue color so it was easy to find in the dark of the night. Which was perfect because if he was surrounded by other people he probably would have chickened out by now. He didn't even know if Sheamus was looking for a relationship! What if Sheamus rejected him? Then their friendship would be ruined! John slapped himself in the face before his mind went into panic mode. He was already out here so he might as well get to it or all this effort would have been for nothing. John stood a good five feet away from Sheamus' bedroom window and placed the stereo down next to him. Without too much force he threw a small pebble at the window and started the music. Normally he was a rapper but at this moment he decided that he should do a softer type of singing. He took a deep breath and began singing the first lyrics of the song.

_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'_

_Every little river, runnin' through your mind_

_You give and you take_

_You come and you go_

_You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know_

_How much you care or how much you don't_

_Whatever you need, whatever you want_

While he had begun singing Sheamus had groggily opened his window, rubbing his eyes in a cute way and looking as if he was going to tell off whoever was interrupting his well-deserved rest when he looked up and froze. John had to admit…his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sheamus' messed up hair instead of it being in its usual spikes. so damn cute...

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine, yeah_

_Oh, be mine _

Through the darkness of the night John was able to see a blush develop on Sheamus' face as he leaned against the windowsill, watching John with a curious smile. It was then that John kicked himself for not bringing an actual guitar. It would have been ten times more romantic and impressive but John wasn't sure how he would have done in the dark. But Sheamus seemed to be enjoying it so he let most of his worries wash away.

_I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya_

_Is a minute with you is better than two without_

_Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool_

_So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules_

_I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got_

_So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop_

John almost stuttered when Sheamus decided to climb out of the window, now being able to see that he was wearing grey sweatpants and a brightly colored T-shirt. Sheamus then leaned against the side of the house and continued to watch John, raising an eyebrow at some of the lyrics as if wondering if they were actually coming from John's mind and not just the song.

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be somebody's mistake_

_If you're gonna be somebody's first time,_

_Somebody's last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine_

_Oh, woah_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Or somebody's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine_

_If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',_

_A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine_

_If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)_

_Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)_

_Oh, I'll take my chances_

_If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak_

_If you're gonna be someone's mistake_

_Somebody's first time, somebody's last time_

_Be mine_

_Oh, be mine_

_Be mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine_

_If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah_

_Might as well, might as well be mine_

The music came to a stop and they both just stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other. A million things were running through John's mind, all being related to that he hoped that Sheamus wouldn't laugh at him. After a few minutes had passed Sheamus walked forward until he was less than a foot away from John.

"Fella…don't tell me that you drove all the way out here just to sing me a song in the middle of the night." Sheamus said, a playful smile on his lips.

John blushed and shifted in his stance a little before answering. "Um….if I say yes will you promise not to laugh _too _hard at me?"

Sheamus chuckled and gently shoved John's shoulder with his hand in a friendly manner. "That depends, can I take that as a yes or do I have to test that theory?"

John raised an eyebrow at Sheamus, wondering exactly what this test would consist of. "I'd like to see you test it, just out of curiosity."

Sheamus smiled even more and leaned in so that his lips were mere millimeters apart from John's. Not wanting to hold back too much, John moved forward and closed the gap between them in a kiss. Nothing too passionate, they would save that for later. It was a short and sweet kiss which was enough to prove John's feeling for Sheamus. After a few seconds they parted only for John to give Sheamus another sweet and quick kiss. John pulled Sheamus into his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"How long have you felt this way?" Sheamus asked quietly.

John shrugged a little before answering. "I first noticed it when we tagged against Dolph and Big Show before TLC on Smackdown. Scratch that, I had _realized _what these feelings were when we tagged against them. So….who knows?"

Sheamus hummed and nodded. "Yeah….I'm not sure when I realized my feelings but I guess it would have to be when we hugged after we both faced Berty and Punk on RAW last fall. Is that weird?"

John smiled and kissed the tip of Sheamus' nose. "Nope, not at all."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before a wind blew in causing them to shiver.

"Don't take this the wrong way fella but….I think we should really get inside." Sheamus said, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

John laughed and let go of Sheamus only to take his hand. "Don't worry Shea, I'm way too tired to really make you mine. Besides I like to buy a gorgeous person dinner before I give them the best sex of their life."

Sheamus' blush deepened, but he couldn't help but laugh.

**Sorry if that seems sucky but my allergies are being little bitched right now so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this and just a heads up I am almost finished with the next chapter of Shinderella, so sit tight! **

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
